midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Days of Misrule
Days of Misrule is the sixth episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and first aired on 5th July 2008. Synopsis During the days preceding Christmas, DCI Barnaby and DS Jones have to solve who caused an explosion as well as a number of murders near a freight company, all while trying to cope with their acting CS who has very strong beliefs about teamwork. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones find themselves on an outdoor team-building workshop run by their new Chief Superintendent John Cotton. They're spending the day at a local Territorial Army training facility and are soon on the job when a truck explodes at the nearby Parkes family freight company. Col. Matt Parkes, who commands the facility at which Barnaby and Jones just spent the day, owns the company and runs it with his son, James. The authorities conclude that the explosion was not an accident. The security guard, Don Mitchinson, was conveniently called away to answer the telephone, otherwise, he could have been killed or severely injured. Jones was at school with James Parkes and doesn't thinks him a prat. As do many of the locals, who all have their reasons for disliking him, making him the most likely target. Barnaby isn't so sure. When they find a dead body in the river, later identified as Alec Grainger, another clue is found. A second murder finally sets them in the right direction. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Tim Pigott-Smith as Matt Parkes *Joseph Millson as James Parkes *Niamh Cusack as Penny Galsworthy *Judy Parfitt as Caroline Halsey *Nick Fletcher as CS John Cotton *Gus Gallagher as Dale Mitchinson *Sidney Livingstone as Don Mitchinson *Tom Beard as Tim Galsworthy *Elspeth Rae as Layla Barkham *Alexandra Morris as Daisy Fisher *Tony Bell as Ed Lovell *Alyson Spiro as Nina Barkham *Philip Martin Brown as George Barkham *Adam Kirley as Harry *Anthony Farrelly as Police Officer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Colonel-halsey.jpg|Colonel Halsey Died of natural causes. Mrs-parkes.jpg|Mrs. Parkes Died giving birth to Jamie. Placeholder person.png|Gilly Galsworthy Committed suicide by hanging herself in Calham Woods 2 years ago. In the Episode Alec-grainger.jpg|Alec Grainger Clubbed with the butt of a gun during a fight, then put in a large toolbox and sunken in the river. James-parkes.jpg|James Parkes Stabbed in the chest with a knife. Supporting Cast John-cotton.jpg|Acting CS John Cotton Matt-parkes.jpg|Matt Parkes Tim-galsworthy.jpg|Tim Galsworthy Penny-galsworthy.jpg|Penny Galsworthy George-barkham.jpg|George Barkham Layla-barkham.jpg|Layla Barkham Caroline-halsey.jpg|Caroline Halsey Ed-lovell.jpg|Ed Lovell Dale-mitchinson.jpg|Dale Mitchinson Don-mitchinson.jpg|Don Mitchinson Nina-barkham.jpg|Nina Barkham Daisy-fisher.jpg|Daisy Fisher Episode Images Days-of-misrule-01.jpg Days-of-misrule-02.jpg Days-of-misrule-03.jpg Days-of-misrule-04.jpg Days-of-misrule-05.jpg Days-of-misrule-06.jpg Days-of-misrule-07.jpg Days-of-misrule-08.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Judy Parfitt - Death's Shadow *Tom Beard - Murder on St. Malley's Day *Sidney Livingstone - A Talent for Life *Philip Martin Brown - Things That Go Bump in the Night *Nick Fletcher - The Dogleg Murders Category:Series Eleven episodes Category:Special Episode